Currently deployed network based lighting control systems require a special communications bridge or gateway device to be installed within communications range of a lighting controller on a lighting device to bridge between a local area network (LAN) and a wide area network (WAN). The lighting controllers typically are only equipped with LAN communications capability and require the special communications bridge or gateway device to reach the WAN.
However, many problems exist with trying to deploy a special communications bridge or gateway near the lighting devices. One problem is finding real estate to deploy the gateway may be difficult. For example, there may be no place to deploy the communications bridge or gateway on the ground or attached to existing structures in busy cities or the cost of buying or leasing real estate or attachment space may be prohibitive. A further problem is when attempting to install this equipment on existing structures requires impact studies. This may be the case of pole mounted equipment attached to the side of an existing structure. For example, mounted equipment may interfere with the initial manufacturing specifications of the existing structure (e.g., a pole) and create a hazard with regard to the change in wind loading on the pole profile. In addition, maintaining and installing the special communications bridge or gateway requires a high number of man hours and associated costs.